


rainy days

by citystreetlights (kongniverse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/citystreetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the sounds of the pitter-patter of the rain, Baekhyun and Jongdae fall more and more in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a light shower

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to my friend kasi who gave me these [cute rainy day prompts!](http://haizakis.com/post/145040086707/rain-prompts) and i felt like all the tenderness, sweetness and silliness from rainy day prompts are just *clenches fish* baekchen. 
> 
> so here i present,,  
> a rainy day baekchen drabble series!

“Baek, oh no—” Jongdae audibly gasps from the kitchen, rattling the empty bottle of soy sauce and tries to see if there’s even a droplet of it left. Today was Jongdae’s day to be in charge of dinner and he had proudly ushered Baekhyun out of the kitchen earlier—whom the older was trying to make a nice peanut butter sandwich for himself—and proudly said that he’s going to cook up something special.

“What? Did you fuck up dinner?” Baekhyun yells from the living room, his eyes not leaving the TV for even a second. He’s watching a re-run of an episode of his favourite drama that he missed because of university and he is definitely not about to miss the lead male character finally realizing his love for the female lead. _Dammit, Kim Tan, you fool_ Baekhyun groans in his head.

“No! Of course not!” Jongdae yells back. He takes a second to forgo the idea of not putting in the soy sauce completely but he thinks about how absurd it will taste and how much Baekhyun will complain and accuse him of trying to poison him—so he decides otherwise. He wipes his hands on the towel hanging from the oven handle and goes to pop his head out of the doorway. “Can you watch the stove? I ran out of soy sauce—I need to go out and buy some.”

“Wait—what—” Baekhyun turns the volume of the TV down and turns his head to Jongdae. He tries to not chuckle at how stupid Jongdae’s face looks with a streak of chilli paste on his forehead because all he can think about is how Jongdae looks like Simba. “You’re going to leave me? Alone?”

“I’m sorry, I forgot you’re 12 and not 23, Baekhyun.” Jongdae muses earning him a displeased grunt from the older.

“Asshole,” The older curses. “What if I burn down the apartment?”

“Hence why I told you to watch the stove,” wits Jongdae. “Stop watching that stupid drama, I already know what happens in this episode. He—”

“If you end that sentence, I’m ending your life.” He threatens. Baekhyun is the least responsible when it comes to watching over cooking and if he wants to eat tonight, it’s better if Jongdae stays and he runs out and buys the soy sauce in fear that Baekhyun will let the dish sizzle and end up with a black and burnt pot: a horrible experience from that one time Baekhyun tried to warm up some of Jongdae’s mother’s home-cooked delicious minestrone soup and nearly caused a mass building evacuation.

“So, will you watch over the stove? You have that contemplating look on your face. It’s not like I’m asking you to watch over a time-ticking bomb or anything.” Jongdae’s tone is getting impatient.

“You know what? I’ll go.” Baekhyun gets up from the floor and dusts off his sweatpants. “I wouldn’t risk burning the kitchen down.”

“Thanks, you life savior.” He gives a smile at his boyfriend who’s trying to find his phone and wallet. “My knight in shining armour.”

Baekhyun pauses momentarily to look back at Jongdae who’s now leaning against the doorframe with a small smile on his face. Whatever Jongdae is cooking in there smells heavenly and he can’t wait to taste whatever is served for him. He enjoys Jongdae’s cooking no matter what it is because 1) his cooking is so basic, he’s pretty sure the 10 year old girl next door can cook better than him and 2) he loves Jongdae and Jongdae puts so much effort and thought in everything he does for Baekhyun.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun finally sighs.

“Yes baby?” The younger perks up from where he’s standing.

“It’s just soy sauce.”

To say they’re still hopelessly in love with each other even after four years of dating was an understatement.

—-

“Is that all you need?” Baekhyun asks, finally gathering everything in his pocket and zips up his coat. He’s ready to leave until Jongdae stops him and questions him.

“You’re not taking the car?” Jongdae raises his eyebrow in surprise. “It’s showering outside, you know.”

“Isn’t the convenience store just a block away? I can run.”

“Baekhyun, you don’t run. I know that gym membership of yours has long expired.” Jongdae crosses his arm over his chest. “At least take an umbrella.”

“It’s literally a ten minute walk, Dae.” The older insists. It will be much easier to do a quick dash, buy the soy sauce and run back to the apartment and then have dinner with Jongdae. Easy.

“Baekhyun, don’t be stubborn. Just take the umbrella with you.” Jongdae gestures to their mini stack of umbrellas by the front door. “I don’t want to deal with your ass if you get sick.”

Byun Baekhyun is by no means stubborn. In fact, he thinks he’s a pretty compliant boy. He listens to his mother whenever she tells him to not stay up too late studying. He listens to his father who tells him how easy it is to change the oil of a car, even though till now, Baekhyun still does not know how to and prefers to go straight to the shop whenever something remotely odd happens to the engine of his car. He also listens to his annoying older brother who tries to give him life advice—simply because he is born before Baekhyun and has gone through the ups and downs of adulthood. He knows his brother means well.

Jongdae, however, seems to think otherwise.

“Trust me, I’m immune.” Baekhyun chuckles. “Like for an example, I’m immune to your excessive whining.”

“I hate you.” Jongdae pouts. Baekhyun gives a quick kiss to Jongdae’s forehead, he’s so weak to a pouty and sulky Jongdae and all he wants to do is tease the younger. He mouths a “no you don’t” at Jongdae before taking his leave, promising Jongdae he’ll be back soon.

—-

Jongdae’s nightmares comes true a few days later when he’s startled awake by a figure crawling under his duvet and he thinks that the ghost from the horror movie he watched earlier is finally out to get him from his rather crude commentary while watching. He’s a second away from kicking whatever thing is out to get him because he’s pretty sure he just felt hands grab at his waist and cling to his backside but he hears the faint whimper of his name from a familiar voice and he stops thrashing.

“I feel hot,” Another whimper comes out from under the blanket and Jongdae feels a nose nuzzle into his backside. “I want to die.”

Jongdae fights a little to get out of the firm grip on his waist and sits up, taking off the duvet to reveal a lethargic and sleepy Baekhyun by his legs. He looks positively flushed, cheeks glowing with red and his skin paler than usual. He reaches out the backside of his hand to place it on Baekhyun’s forehead and it’s burning. Baekhyun is sick. Baekhyun _has a fever_.

“Stay here,” Jongdae tries to get out of bed but Baekhyun is whiny and doesn’t want to be left all alone in Jongdae’s bed.

“No,” The older whines, not wanting to let go of his hold on Jongdae’s waist as he buries his face further into the sharp of Jongdae’s hipbones. “I don’t want to be alone, Dae. Please don’t leave me.”

The usual snarky and sarcastic Baekhyun is already a pain in the ass enough for Jongdae to deal with but he isn’t going to lie when he says that there’s a small soft spot that exists for Baekhyun’s whiny and clingy side. It’s a side that doesn’t normally show because behind Baekhyun’s big and mighty words he uses to insult everyone, including Jongdae, and especially the teenage brat that lives next door whom he always has beef with (Jongdae accepts the fact that he’s about to turn 23 but Baekhyun will fight anyone who mentions his age), Baekhyun is gentle and at the end of the day will slide up next to Jongdae on the couch and cuddle for hours—forgetting all responsibilities from university and unwinds in Jongdae’s embrace.

“Baek, will you please move?” Jongdae tries to nudge Baekhyun off but the older just clings even tighter. He loves this.

“No, Dae, don’t kick me out, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you—” Baekhyun pleas. “I feel so sick, I want death.”

“No, doofus.” He laughs, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s damp hair. “Also, don’t be so dramatic. I was going to go out and make you a cold compress.”

Baekhyun lets out an ‘oh’ and let’s Jongdae out of bed. Baekhyun moves up to rest his head on the pillow and pulls the blanket up enough to cover half of his face. He catches a small whiff of the smell of Jongdae’s shampoo from the pillow and nuzzles his head into it even more. He thinks, Jongdae’s room is super cosy, and that he would rather sleep in here every night but he knows Jongdae needs enough (peaceful) sleep because dealing with Baekhyun’s sarcastic remarks and university would kill a man but he’s thankful to have met Jongdae and prays to God to save a spot for Jongdae up in heaven because his patience with Baekhyun has been tested for the four years that they have been dating.

Ten minutes later, Baekhyun wakes up by the sound of Jongdae entering the room, bowl in his hand and ready to tend Baekhyun’s sick ass. The wet cloth feels cold against Baekhyun’s burning forehead and Jongdae scolds him, telling him to stay still or else his fever won’t go down. Jongdae sets the bowl on his bedside table and checks his phone. It’s 2:45AM and he has to be out of the apartment in exactly four hours.

“This serves you right for being stubborn,” Jongdae ushers Baekhyun to scoot over and make room for him on the bed.

“It wasn’t even raining that bad,” Baekhyun tries to fight back but was cut off by a fit of coughing and Jongdae, fuck, Baekhyun hates admitting that he’s wrong to Jongdae out of all people.

“Sometimes you’re really stupid, you know that right?” The younger laughs, moving his arm away to let Baekhyun come a little closer to him and cuddle up against him.

“My grades, don’t reflect that way though,” Baekhyun yawns, rubbing at his eyes weakly. Jongdae presses a chaste kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s smelly hair and watches the older’s eyelids slowly flutter shut.

“Get some sleep,” Jongdae whispers. “We’ll go to the doctors tomorrow.”

Baekhyun lets out another weak laugh and shifts, legs knocking against Jongdae’s own legs underneath the blankets. “I should get sick more often since you nag at me less when I’m sick.” Baekhyun smiles and even though Baekhyun is sick, Jongdae’s unforgiving hand is quick to flick at Baekhyun’s nose. 

"Don't you even dare."


	2. a storm

Baekhyun comes out of his room only to find a trail of water from the front door leading to the bathroom. He panics momentarily, remembering that he’s all alone in the apartment and Jongdae is still back at university and even if it was Chanyeol, his best friend, he would’ve heard the giant yelling his name and creating a large noise in general.  _ It can’t be, right? _ He thinks to himself, grabbing the nearest object that he can find and holds it close to him in a defensive stance. He’s ready to thwack whatever is in that bathroom. 

He curses himself for agreeing to watch that stupid horror movie with Jongdae last night. Baekhyun is weak to horror movies, even though he doesn’t like to admit it until he’s squeezing Jongdae’s hand to the point it’s about to snap his bones and the younger is cackling wildly beside a wailing and sobbing Baekhyun. Baekhyun is pretty sure that man isn’t human because Jongdae isn’t scared of anything—now he sort of wishes Jongdae is here because Baekhyun will literally cry and scream if it was a burglar. 

Even though Baekhyun is the one harnessed with nine years worth of hapkido training—Jongdae can and will beat the shit out of anything and anyone—even Baekhyun and to which that has been proven correct multiple times whenever they fight over the TV remote. 

“H-he-hello,” Baekhyun squeaks out weakly, ducking low and holds the candle holder close to him. Yes, Baekhyun is really going up against a potential burglar armed with a candle holder. He thinks, this is how all horror movies start: The main character hears a sound when they’re all alone at home and their logic deprived mindset is always to investigate what that sound is and gets killed. Of course. “Jongdae? Is that you?”  _ Please let it be Jongdae _ , he prays to an unknown god.

He’s close enough to the bathroom door to be able to kick it open but what will Jongdae say if he comes home to the bathroom door unhinged and Baekhyun’s foot bruised? Probably scold him. 

Baekhyun knocks on the door. No answer. He tries again.  _ What if it’s a ghost? _ Baekhyun feels his knees go jelly since he definitely,  _ definitely _ heard rustling in there and he’s all alone and his phone is all the way back in his room. Maybe he should just leave it be. But what if it really is a burglar? Out to rob all of his skincare products in there? For what? They stalked Baekhyun for a while and is jealous of his perfect skin and wants tips so they decided to rob?

So with a big inhale of breath, Baekhyun decides it’s now or never when it’s these kind of situations.  _ Be a man, Byun Baekhyun _ and kicks the door open, candle holder raised high in the air and screams. He grabs at the nearest towel and throws it blindly into the middle of the bathroom. 

“Baekhyun, what the fuck?” He hears a sharp, angry tone muffled behind the towel. Baekhyun finally bravely opens his eyes and it was Jongdae, shirtless and dripping wet. His brown hair is plastered to his forehead and he sees the discarded clothes on the floor and finally all rational thoughts come rushing back to his head.

Jongdae looks furious as he removes the towel that Baekhyun had thrown at him, thinking it was a ghost or a burglar.

“You fucking scared me,” Jongdae snaps, hanging the towel back on the towel rack and snatches the candle holder out of Baekhyun’s hand. “Put that way, it’s an antique.”

“You’re home?” Baekhyun gawks. Jongdae takes no attention to his boyfriend’s surprised face and continues to undress himself out of his soaking wet clothes. 

“I called your name when I came home,” The younger musters. “But you didn’t reply—you probably had earphones in. You have to stop doing that when you’re home alone, what if a real burglar comes in?”

“Sorry,” He looks down, feeling a little ashamed after being scolded by Jongdae. He’s glad that it was Jongdae in the bathroom and not some random man. His soul that flew out the moment he kicked open the door has finally returned to his body. “Why are you soaking wet?”

“Rained hard when I was walking back and I didn’t bring an umbrella,” answers Jongdae, now moving to warm up the shower water clad in nothing but a wrapped towel around his waist. They’ve long forgone the embarrassment of walking around almost or completely naked around each other. “Weather forecasts really do lie nowadays—ah,” he winces suddenly, the water feeling a little too hot on the back of his hand. 

“Dumbass,” Baekhyun whispers. “I’ll leave you to your shower. You tracked water all over the apartment, by the way.”

“I’ll clean that later,” Jongdae groans, knowing well Baekhyun wouldn’t clean up that mess on his own accord unless he wants the apartment to be even dirtier. “Can you go grab me a set of clothes?”

Baekhyun gestures an ‘okay’ and leaves the bathroom with the candle holder he almost smacked Jongdae with earlier. 

—-

Thirty minutes later Jongdae is out of the shower and changed into a new set of clothes.  _ Dry _ clothes that were comfortable and didn’t cling to his body and chafe at his skin. Baekhyun is sprawled on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV and aimlessly flicks through the channels. He finally decides to leave it on some cooking show. He catches Jongdae walking out of the bathroom from the corner of his eyes and sits up, spreading his legs and telling Jongdae to sit on the floor in front of him. 

“Let me dry your hair,” Baekhyun offers and how could Jongdae say no? He loves the feeling of Baekhyun’s fingers threading through his hair so he wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. Obediently, he sits himself in front of Baekhyun and gets comfortable, leaning his back against the couch. The older immediately gets to work, starting from gently drying Jongdae’s brown hair with the towel to roughly ruffling it up moments later and Jongdae pinches Baekhyun’s legs hard to get him to stop before his hair and head is ripped off from his body.

“Can’t you be gentle, Baekhyun?” Jongdae throws his head back, resting it on the space between Baekhyun’s legs and looks up at the older who is also looking down at him. “You’re going to rip my hair off.” 

“Good,” That earns another hard pinch from Jongdae. Baekhyun retaliates by flicking Jongdae’s forehead until a red mark is forming.

“God, you’re such an asshole,” Jongdae’s hands go up to grab at Baekhyun’s head and they wrestle for a while when Jongdae tries to pull Baekhyun down and Baekhyun tries to free his head out of Jongdae’s death grip but he wasn’t hesitating too hard and lets Jongdae pull him down till his face is hovering just a few centimetres above of the younger’s. 

“You’re also an asshole,” Baekhyun laughs, feeling Jongdae’s fingers pull at his ears from the remark. “Takes an asshole to know an asshole.”

“A unity of assholes,” Jongdae hums and lets go of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun, however, takes it as an opportunity to grab at Jongdae’s chin causing the younger to jolt and tilt it up, pressing their lips together messily, teeth clanking against teeth and Jongdae tries not to laugh against Baekhyun’s lips. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” says Baekhyun finally after suffocating Jongdae in that long impromptu kiss. 

“The spiderman upside down kiss?” Jongdae turns his body around to face Baekhyun. “Leave that to the pros, Romeo.” 


	3. allegro molto e vivace

Jongdae watches the streets of Seoul flash by him in the blink of an eye. He’s panting, breath short and erratic as he’s continuously being pulled and pulled forward by Baekhyun, dashing through the puddles and drops of rain like a madman. He pays no mind to the drops of water that roll down the sides of his face, nor the way his clothes cling to his body and seem to chafe at his porcelain white skin—surely leaving red marks for him to discover later once he’s under the shower. 

It had been a silly mistake made by him, partially, the other, by Baekhyun who’s eyes were too focused on looking forward and steering the both of them through the sea of people in the heart of Seoul. Not even for a second Jongdae feels like Baekhyun will let go of his hand, their fingers intertwined, even when he feels like his legs are about to give out and just collapse on the pavement below—Baekhyun pulls him through. 

“We need to find shelter,” says Baekhyun breathless, who bolts faster at the drops of rain that lands against his skin. And Jongdae follows. He always does. All that surrounds him is the heavy, dull hues of grey and the streets that are filled with an ocean of umbrellas from greens to reds to polkadots to florals. It contrasts, like the juxtapositions written in the poetry books that Jongdae sees Baekhyun read. 

Jongdae was the one who proposed they commute to campus by foot and Baekhyun was the fool who suggested no umbrellas, because the weather forecast informing them on a 65% chance of rain should be ignored completely. They were midway back from their classes when the sudden downpour came.

At Jongdae’s chest clings his now ruined music scores, the pages torn here and there and frail and the black ink runs heavily down the length of the paper, making him barely recognize a crescendo. He tried protecting it from the rain, he figures that tucking it close to him will save from the ripping wet disaster of a paper stack he’s currently holding. A few pages have gone missing due to the running around the city. But Jongdae sees it beautifully, as he watches the pages slip out of his hands one by one. It felt lively, like the allegro that’s played from the musical notes beautifully intertwined within the vivacious sense of adventure. 

A sudden stop puts Jongdae out of his thoughts and he realizes Baekhyun has taken them both to a stop under a small music shop at a secluded section of town. He shivers as he feels his back press against the glass window of the shop. A very uncomfortable feeling indeed, thinks Jongdae. He sees Baekhyun squatting down on the ground, catching his breath and his black hair plastered to his forehead. Jongdae sees the outlines of Baekhyun’s muscles through his now soaked white dress shirt and resists the urge to trace his fingertips along every curve of his back. 

Before Baekhyun gets up and regains a stable, steady breathing, Jongdae hears a small, faint piano playing through the glass window of the shop. He hears the beautiful staccato and the legato that are offset by half a beat later. Jongdae smiles to Baekhyun who takes his hands in his again. “Ready to run again?”

He nods and they take off—threading through without a care in the world. Jongdae knows that back at the shop Beethoven’s piece was playing. Piano Sonata No. 13, Op. 27 No. 1, Second Movement: Allegro molto e vivace. A piece he’s familiar with. His favourite movement out of the entire four movement sonata. 

Allegro molto e vivace, Jongdae thinks to himself. A tempo that’s very fast and lively, like the tempo that his heart beats to as Baekhyun holds his hand tighter and pulls him closer and closer, running faster and faster under the rain that only seems to pour heavier and heavier.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, i've been having such horrible writers block and this is basically all that i can come up with im sorry,, ;;
> 
> i just love baekchen being all romantique im such a sap!!


	4. love next door

Jongdae lets out a hideous grunt as he places the last bowl under the dripping leak from the ceiling, trying to save his already pungent carpet from producing an even more putrid smell. It’s raining hard outside and it has stayed that way for the last week or so up to the point that Jongdae has grown tired of listening to the pretty weather forecast lady mutter the same prediction over and over again every day. He grimaces thinking of how much longer he can keep living like this—he thinks that this is what he gets for a cheap apartment  in the heart of Seoul, one of the most expensive (arguably) cities in the entire world.

“Jesus,” He curses as the thunder outside only causes more leakage into his already leaking ceiling. He’s been meaning to move out, really. But he just hasn’t gotten the time yet to actually go apartment hunting. It’s not like he has the luxury to be able to go out apartment hunting either since he works from nine to five and plus overtime (cause a man has to pay his bills), all Jongdae wants to do once he gets home and on the weekends is sleep.

So Jongdae gets off his ass and goes to venture into the kitchen in search for another bowl or plastic container from his Chinese takeouts to prevent the water from flooding his apartment. He’s grateful for Kyungsoo’s past scolding of “don’t throw out the plastic containers, they will be useful” cause now they actually _are_ useful.

He’s searched cupboard to cupboard, shelf to shelf but he realizes that he’s used up all of his bowls and plastic containers already and Jongdae doesn’t even dare to look in the sink because he _should’ve_ done his dishes three days ago.

The thundering isn’t really doing justice to the leakage as every new strike causes a new leak and Jongdae needs to find a way to contain all of the water before it ruins his couch. He decides to go and ask his next door neighbor if he can borrow some of his bowls but Jongdae has a doubt that his neighbor will have any too since he, self proclaimed by his neighbor, is quite similar to him. But he tries anyway, making his way from the kitchen to the front door while trying not to trample over the half filled bowls on the floor.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae calls out while knocking on the door. His neighbor should be home—if not, he’s truly fucked since he didn’t even bother getting to know his neighbor who lived in front or to the left of him. There’s a rustle that’s followed by a crashing and an unmanly yelp and Jongdae rolls his eyes. Baekhyun is clumsy as always, never watching where he walks.

The keys rattle and soon the door opens to a mop of black hair plastered onto porcelain white skin. “Jongdae!” Baekhyun greets with a smile. “What’s up?”

Jongdae doesn’t know if he should be surprised or not at Baekhyun’s antics and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why are you wearing a raincoat inside your apartment?”

Baekhyun looks down to see what he’s wearing and opens the door wider, giving Jongdae a full view of inside of his apartment. Floor covered with bowls, just like Jongdae’s.

“Oh this,” He mutters while lifting his arms in the air for Jongdae to see. “A yellow raincoat.”

“I can see that,” Jongdae shakes his head again. “But _why_ are you wearing it? _Indoors_?”

“Cause I don’t want to get wet, Jongdae, duh.” Baekhyun answers. “Plus, don’t you think I look cute in this raincoat?”

“You are a 25 year old man, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae groans in frustration. “You look like a duck.”

“Ducks are cute,” The older pouts and crosses his arm over his chest. Jongdae honestly has no time to be dealing with this right now since his apartment is on the verge of flooding. “Say that I’m cute.”

“Okay Baek, you’re cute, now I need to borrow your bowl.”

“My bowel? What the fuck—”

“Bowl, you asshole, listen to me properly.” Jongdae takes the rain coat’s hoodie off of Baekhyun’s head and his fingers thread in Baekhyun’s damp hair. “Your hair is wet.”

“I might’ve tipped a bowl over myself when I was trying to empty it down the drain,” He says shyly, looking down to his feet and Jongdae is in a dither on whether to scold Baekhyun or gush at how cute he looks with his droopy eyes and pouty mouth.

“You need to be careful, Baekhyun.” the younger sighs and Baekhyun only nods, letting Jongdae into his apartment to search for bowls in the kitchen as he can only hang his head down low while listening to Jongdae rant about how he shouldn’t wait until the bowl is full to go and pour it down the drain. Baekhyun argues that he doesn’t want to get up from the couch as much to just empty a stupid bowl down the sink and it ends up with Baekhyun getting a flick to his forehead by Jongdae and Baekhyun fake sulking for Jongdae to kiss his forehead better.

Baekhyun ends up getting his way and Jongdae tiptoes just a little to plant a kiss on  the red mark on Baekhyun’s forehead. His nimble fingers find their way to tangle Baekhyun’s grossly damp hair and he trails his lips down to the bridge of his nose, not forgetting the way Baekhyun’s breath hitches and eyes flutter shut at every press of his lips against his skin.

“Hey,” Jongdae finally breaks the silence. “Don’t sulk again. You looked super ugly.”

Baekhyun of course, takes immediate offense and Jongdae bolts out of Baekhyun’s apartment door immediately and slams it shut behind him before Baekhyun gets his hands on Jongdae and strangle him. He’s cackling loud as he tries to hold the door knob in place to prevent Baekhyun from opening the door but he hears the older curse his name and he wheezes in laughter even harder.

Maybe Jongdae doesn't want to move apartments just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while writing this, i was listening to: SM the Ballad - Breath (Chinese Version) thats sung by jongdae and zhang liyin, and wow i became immediately sappy while writing this!! i hope you all enjoy and continue to love baekchen.


End file.
